How does this even works out?
by Ark19
Summary: Dipper and Tambry, they are different, but in a way they are similar, how does it even works out for them? The trip for both of them starts with the simple way it starts with many, with a first brave step.


**So, this is out of my fandom, but I do like the pairing and I don't see many fanfics about it so I thought, why not? So yeah this is with the pairing of Dipper and Tambry, don't like it? Then why you are here, go and do something else then. So without much more to say let's start on with this shall we?**

 **Chapter 1: Like chocolate cake?**

Dipper Pines, the one who fought the multi bear, the guy with the huge intellect, the keeper of the diary, the young hero that protected gravity falls from any situation, some caused by himself but that's not the point at hand. Even with all his abilities Dipper had a weak spot as any young man, the heart, you see after being unable to actually look to be Wendy love interest Dipper was kind of down on his room.

Mabel had thought that the best way to cheer Dipper was with a cake, not a bad idea, but still Dipper was kind of down resting on the bed.

-"Hey…cheer up Dipper, so what if Wendy is not into you? Surely there is someone out there" after leaving the cake near him she left but she could hear the sound of a "Thanks" coming from Dipper side, she smiled thinking that even if it wasn't that much of change, at least he was answering.

-"Guess I shouldn't let this go to waste…" As Mabel didn't know how much cake Dipper would need to cheer up she decided the best way to go about it was to leave a whole cake, why not? Who doesn't want a whole cake when they are feeling down? In Mabel way of seeing it, better be safe than sorry.

-"Guess I will take this downstairs." As Dipper went down with the cake he noticed his Uncle Stan wasn't near, no sign of Soos either, neither of Wendy or Mabel, in a way that was kind of what he wished, silence and a cake, nothing better to avoid thinking of the fact Wendy had said she didn't like Dipper that way.

As he placed the cake on the counter he decided to get a fork to start digging on the cake, when he got the fork he heard the voice of a girl that didn't spoke much to him, but they knew each other.

-"Guess what Robbie? You got your wish; you don't need to deal with me any longer!" The voice of Tambry speaking on her phone, Dipper had just come back from the kitchen with two forks, he didn't knew what passed on his mind, what made him follow the act that was happening, his mouth betrayed him by speaking without the consent of his brain.

-"Rough day?" Dipper left the fork near the cake for her, Tambry just sighed in defeat moving a piece of her hair out of her face. –"You got no idea" She just sat near the counter and started to dig in the chocolate cake. –"Mind sharing?" Dipper didn't know what was going on, but in a way it just felt right to help Tambry.

-"Things with Robbie…just went bad, it was nice at first, but we just ended up becoming distant and then all went downhill, I think I shouted hard enough for all Gravity Falls to hear it." Dipper laughed a bit before answering back. –"Don't worry, just me in the kitchen, I don't think anyone else heard you." Dipper continued to dig on the cake as Tambry did the same, she looked at Dipper for a second, as if thinking if it was right to ask –"So. What got you eating cake? I think you also had a rough day."

Dipper sighed, he didn't knew what had gotten in both of them, but so far, it seemed both of them were going around the same problems, the problems of the heart. –"…Wendy told me she didn't saw me the same way I saw her" after keeping digging on the cake he could only hear Tambry stating an "Oh" silence came upon both while they were making the cake disappear.

The cake was now nothing but a poor slice. –"You eat it, your day was rougher than mine." Tambry offered just to get Dipper moving his head in denial of the offer –"You eat it, your day was rougher with Robbie." In the end only one choice was logical and it was Tambry who said it –"We pretty much shared the whole cake, lets share the last piece" as both of them agreed and started eating in the silence, it was just nice.

There was no need for words; silence was nice for both of them. As the cake ended up leaving the room both just sighed, there is a feeling of denial when you understand you eat a whole cake. Sharing it doesn't make it go away or make it feel any less hard. –"Thanks Dipper." Tambry voice broke the silence.

Dipper didn't knew what she was thanking for, but he felt he had done the right thing today –"No problem Tambry." Tambry smiled at him, the smile was sincere, and to Dipper it felt nice, that smile made his heart beat faster for a second. –"Maybe Wendy doesn't see you the way you see her, but she doesn't know what she is losing on."

Dipper mind raced, he was being praised by a girl that wasn't family, or a friend of Mabel for that, a girl actually said he was nice, or he thought it that way, his mind didn't coordinate, so Dipper couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth –"Would you like to hang out tomorrow Tambry?"

What had he just done, he had asked Tambry to go out, she was just getting over Robbie and he did that how much of a fool could he be how angry would she be after all –"Sure Dipper, I would love it." Love it, Tambry had just said she would love the idea, before he could keep on thinking Tambry approached him and got near him –"Smile Dipper" he did as told and Tambry took a picture with her phone.

-"I didn't had a photo of you Dipper, well; I will see you here tomorrow then." Had Dipper been able to see Tambry face he would have seen the huge smile on her face as she went out.

As she went out, Mabel walked inside, she was thinking of Tambry smile and when she saw the smile on Dipper face and two forks and no cake left, she thought her bro had just gotten happy.

 **Like it? I think it could be better and longer, reviews, comments, critique I welcome all, thank you for reading it! I think I will keep writing this, though I might be busy I will do my best! Hope you like it, I had a blast writing it.**


End file.
